


Fanvid: Erase & Rewind (also fanmix included)

by EllieMurasaki, wand3rlust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Epilepsy Warning, Episode: s06e17 My Heart Will Go On, F/F, Gen, angels and demons working together, some flashing, titanic verse, titanic!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Fate had other plans for Anna and Ruby? Titanicverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Erase & Rewind (also fanmix included)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had posted this here last year after the 2012 SPN SRS, but I must've forgotten. Thanks to EllieMurasaki for collaborating with me on the idea for the vid and being an awesome teammate!

Fandom: Supernatural  
Summary: What if Fate had other plans for Anna and Ruby? Titanic!verse AU.  
Ship: Anna/Ruby  
Additional Characters: Atropos, Castiel, Alistair, Uriel, Sam, Dean, Balthazar  
Warnings: Canonical character death. A little flashing. Epilepsy warning. Violence.  
Music Clips: "Unstoppable" by E.S. Posthums, "Erase Rewind" by the Cardigans, "Somewhere a Clock is Ticking" by Snow Patrol, and "Mating Game" by Bitter:Sweet  
@YouTube: [youtu.be/i9V5ZmrcHFY](http://youtu.be/i9V5ZmrcHFY)  
@Vimeo: [vimeo.com/84705305](http://vimeo.com/84705305)

[Erase Rewind - (And Anna/Ruby Titanic!Verse AU vid)](http://vimeo.com/84705305) from [Melissa M](http://vimeo.com/euphoniesvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

1\. Unstoppable (instrumental) - E.S. Posthumus  
2\. Erase Rewind - Cardigans  
3\. Somewhere A Clock is Ticking - Snow Patrol  
4\. The Mating Game - Bitter:Sweet  
5\. Borrowed Time - A Fine Frenzy  
6\. Shelter - The XX  
7\. Here It Goes Again - OK Go  
8\. Wonderwall - Ryan Adams

[Stream at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/melissamazza83/erase-rewind-a-titanic-verse-anna-ruby-mix)


End file.
